


His Love

by Ceszpril



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceszpril/pseuds/Ceszpril
Summary: He wanted to be mad at her, to shout at her, to leave her. I thought your the brightest witch of our age? But he can't , not when Ron already left them, not when he's sure for the first time that he was in love with her.





	1. His Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly Harry Potter is not mine and solely belongs to JK Rowling. If I am; Fred, Remus and Tonks wouldn't die and Hermione Granger will either end up with Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter

She told him everything. Everything that happened and how it happened. She told him who's the father and how that father had trick him that night of Dumbledore's death.

**_It was Draco Malfoy_ **

He wanted to be mad at her, to shout at her, to leave her. _I thought your the brightest witch of our age?_ But he can't , not when Ron already left them, not when he's sure for the first time that he was in love with her. All this time he thought of her as a sister but as the music ends and the tent was once more surrounded by silence , he saw her for the very first time, as a woman

He kissed her that night between the silence. He never felt like this before, never felt it before with Cho nor Ginny. As his lips touched hers, he felt like his heart exploded like the fireworks in the middle of the night. Warmth enveloped his entire body and suddenly he felt safe and assured. It felt like his heart was finally at home. He uttered those three words he carelessly say to those girls before to the woman he knew he loved all this years and was standing in front of him.

**_I love you Hermione_ **

She looked at him straight in the eyes. Honey colored eyes stared at the emerald green ones. She cried and hugged him thightly. Her face burried at his neck, his shirt damped with her tears and then she murmured

 _ **"I love you too Harry**_ "

He hugged her tighter the moment he heard those words. His nose burried in her hair. He inhaled the distinct smell of her. He felt relieved.

  
**_"And I'm sorry_** "

She told him as she stepped back and she unzipped her jacket. She lifted her shirt and then he saw it. A tiny bump in her belly. S h e ' s p r e g n a n t. He stared at it for Merlin knows how long and then he asked her

_"Is it Ron's?"_

_"No.."_

_"Then who's the father_?"

She cried and sank down at his question. He followed her and slipped his arms around her shoulders.

She told him everything. Everything that happened and how it happened. She told him who's the father and how that father had trick him that night of Dumbledore's death.

**_It was Draco Malfoy_ **

_Draco Malfoy_ , not Ron, not Neville, not Dean , not even Victor but _Draco Malfoy._ His worst enemy in school, _their worst enemy_ in school, knocked up his Hermione. He never felt this hatred before. Hatred not for Hermione but for Draco and himself. She turned to look at him, tears still running from her eyes. Im so sorry written all over her eyes. Suddenly it was all too much for him and so he left the tent.

 _How could this have happened?_ He asked himself _Just when I realized who I love the most and who I wanted to spend my life with_ . He fell asleep asking the same question over and over again.

That night he dreamt of her. It was their first year at Hogwarts, the night at the wizard's chess and then it was in their second year, when she brewed the Polyjuice Potion and when she was petrified and then it was in their third year, when they used the Time Turner and in fourth year at the Yule Ball and the fifth year when they went to the Department of Mysteries and sixth when Dumbledore died and up until now when Ron gave her an ultimatum and she chose him instead. He suddenly jolted awake at his sudden realization. _She was always there with him. Always risking her life for him. Always helping him. Accepted all his flaws and insecurities._ How could he turned his back on her with one mistake. He realized _he loved her no matter what._

He ran back to the tent and found her sleeping. Her eyes were still red and swollen indication that she fell asleep crying. He suddenly felt guilty. He sat beside him and caress her cheeks, wiping away the remaing tears in her beautiful face.

 _"Im sorry Hermione"_ he muttered to her silently. He rested himself beside her and enveloped her with his arms. She stir in his embrace and suddenly she realize that he was back.

 _"Harry.."_ she tried

 _"Sshhh...love lets sleep_ " he whispered still embracing her

 _"Im sorry Harry.."_ she started crying again

 _"No need to, I love you no matter what"_ he professed to her. He looked at her to find her looking back at him. _"I meant it Hermione"_ he stated looking straight to her eyes. _"I will never leave you and I will always love you no matter what"_ he declared as he kissed her.

They slept together that nigt in each others arms contented with just the two of them and the little life that they will both welcome with open arms

 

 


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its just how I remeber it; the trees, the river, everything like nothing's changed. Not true of course everything's change.." said Hermione as she laid her head in his shoulder with a book in her lap and a blanket protecting her from the cold. "I wish to stay here Harry…grow old."

Ron never came back. They hide in the forest of Dean for months, only getting supplies in the village once in a while and with the use of concealment charms and polyjuice potion.

As the time passes, their love for each other grew even more, just like how the little human inside her grew stronger amidst the difficulty of their situation.

Sometimes they will fall asleep feeling the baby kicked. Their both hands entwined in her growing stomach as if assuring the baby  
_no one is going to hurt you.._

  
_"Its just how I remeber it; the trees, the river, everything like nothing's changed. Not true of course everything's change.."_ said Hermione as she laid her head in his shoulder with a book in her lap and a blanket protecting her from the cold. _"I wish to stay here Harry…grow old."_

He wished he should have listen to her. He wished they never left the Forest of Dean, then the Snatchers would have never captured them and she will still be safe.

 _"Get Draco...."_  said Bellatrix as they approached the gates of Malfoy Manor. They were brought immediately inside for identification. He saw the blond boy who bullied them all those years at Hogwarts. He looked like the day he last saw him, the day Dumbledore died, wearing the perfect black tailored suit , only his expression was different, _he looked_ _miserable_.

  
_"Well?.."_   said Bellatrix as she yanked Harry's head towards Draco

  
_"I can't be sure.."_ said Draco hesitantly as he eyed Harry and Hermione who was held by one of the snatchers

  
_"Draco! Look closely son!.."_ he heard Lucius hissed _"If we were the ones that hand Potter to the Dark Lord everything will be forgiven.."_ urged his father

 _"I can't be sure.."_ said Draco the second time as he looked at Hermione again.

Bellatrix didn't miss it as she looked at Hermione's way and suddenly she smiled menacingly, a plan forming inside her insane mind.

 _"Leave the boy.."_ ordered Bellatrix _"and do whatever you want with the girl.."_ she said as she waved her hands to the Snatchers. Fenrir growled seemingly pleased.

 _"Well looks like Fenrir likes the girl, she can entertained us for a week.."_ said Scabior as he smirked at the other snatchers who laughed 

It didn't take long before Bellatrix gets the reaction she needed as both Harry and Draco shouted _"No!"_

 _"Don't touch her!"_ shouted Harry as he struggled with the Snatcher's holding him

 _"I know her!…she's… she's Hermione Granger!"_ said Draco stummering _"Harry Potter's bestfriend!"_

Bellatrix grinned

 _"Well well well..if this is Potter's bestfriend"_ said Bellatrix as she grabbed a fistful of Hermione's hair _"then he must be Harry Potter!"_ said Bellatrix with a triumphant voice

_"Call the Dark Lord!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: He watched in horror as Voldemort's familiar, Nagini slithers dangerously towards Hermione and stops. Its head lingers on Hermione's flat stomach, hissing perilously as if Hermione was a delicous meal.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched in horror as Voldemort's familiar, Nagini slithers dangerously towards Hermione and stops. Its head lingers on Hermione's flat stomach, hissing perilously as if Hermione was a delicous meal.

_"Well done Lucius"_ praised Voldemort as he sit in his throne in front of his most loyal followers.

 _"Thank you my Lord.."_ said Lucuis as he bowed his head to his Dark Lord

 _"Harry Potter…"_ Voldemort said as he eyed Harry kneeling in front of him with both hands bound _"..and his mudblood.."_ he added as he pointed at Hermione who was lying in the floor after her torture with Bellatrix

All of the Death Eathers laughed with the exception of the Malfoys and his old Potions Professor, Serverus Snape.

" _What are you waiting for Tom? Just kill me now! and leave her alone!"_ said Harry with a forced bravery in his tone

" _I will…Harry Potter…but not here"_ answered Voldemort _"in front of them!…in front of everyone who believes in the boy who live!"_ said Voldemort with finality in his voice

" _But the mudblood here will not be there to see it!"_ he added with a grin on his face " _Nagini.."_

 _"No! No! No!…leave her alone!..Don't touch her!"_ shouted Harry struggling with his invisible bindings, trying to crawl nearer Hermione

He watched in horror as Voldemort's familiar, Nagini slithers dangerously towards Hermione and stops. Its head lingers on Hermione's flat stomach, hissing perilously as if Hermione was a delicous meal.

 _"Interesting…"_ Voldemorts said as he watched his familiar

Harry hold his breath and silently prayed to anyone who would listen to him, to keep Hermione safe

 _"Homenum Revelio.."_ Voldemort casted, his wand pointed towards Hermione

Everyone in the room froze as the human presence revealing spell unveiled the mere presence of another human growing inside Hermione. Her flat stomach when they were captured was gone and was replaced by a huge swell in her middle.

No one dared to speak, even the mad Bellatrix Lestrange. All eyes on Hermione and her swollen belly and then they heard the demented laughter of Voldemort that was soon followed by his followers.

 _"The great Harry Potter and his mudblood created an abomination!"_ said Voldemort as he silence his followers to speak

 _"You see now? How they tainted our world with their blood? How they occupy the space in our Wizarding World that should only be with the Purest and most noblest blood of the Witches and Wizards!"_ He said as he stand from his throne and walked nearer Hermione

 _"We should kill the mudblood and her spawn my Lord!"_ hissed Bellatrix as she eyed Hermione murderously. His followers nodded in agreement

 _"We should rid off our world with your kind.."_ Voldemort said as he looked down at Hermione who was crying continously afraid for her life and the life of her unbornt child

 _Please save her…save them..Merlin save them…don't let her die please…_  begged Harry inside his mind

 _Then keep quiet and don' talk!_ said a voice inside his mind who jolted him back to the present

 _"My Lord, I don't think its a good idea"_ drawled a voice. Everyone looked at Serverus Snape who was standing neareast of Voldemort's throne, his face expressionless.

 _"What are you thinking Serverus?"_ said Voldemort as he faced one of his most loyal followers, the one who killed his greatest enemy, Dumbledore.

 _"If you kill his child..It will only add fuel to Potter's fire my Lord.."_ stated Serverus Snape reasonably _"keep the mudblood and their child as prisoners, so he can't do nothing, and won't try to escape.."_

  
Voldemort had to admit that Serverus was right. As much as he wanted to kill the mudblood and the child in front of Harry Potter, it will do him no good and secretly he's afraid that what happened years ago when he tried to kill the infant Harry Potter will happen again.

 _"Always thinking ahead Serverus.."_ said Voldemort praising one of his most trusted follower once again

 _"Lock him to the dungeons!"_ ordered Voldemort _"and keep the mudblood away from him"_

The Lestrange brothers bolted into action and dragged Harry Potter away to the now unconcious Hermione. Narcissa Malfoy then levitated Hermione into one of the rooms of the Manor with Dracon in tow.

 _"What are you doing Cissa?!"_ said Lucius as he followed his wife

 _"Bringing her to one of our rooms Lucius!"_ she answered as she continue to levitate Hermione's unconcious body

 _"She's a mudblood Cissa!"_ Lucius hissed at his wife _"how dare you treat him like one of us!"_

 _"If she died in this condition do you think the Dark Lord will be pleased?!"_ she spits back to his husband _"Draco bring her to the left wing and ask Serverus potions for her!"_

This seem to convinced his husband. She knows that Lucius is still afraid of Voldemort and if the mudblood dies before the war ended, they will be totally ruin.

* * *

There are moments when Hermione would wake up at the sound of voices near her. She would tried to open her eyes but it feels so heavy and she feels too tired to do anything. The feeling of soft matress where she was lying at present feels so good that she can't remember when was the last time she slept comfortably and peacefully.

 _"How is she Serverus?"_ She heard a female voice asked

 _"She's just unconcious from exhaustion and everything that happened"_ she heard the cold voice of his old professor

 _"What about the baby?"_ she heard the female voice again.

_"It is safe..for now, we can't do any spells for it because of its mother's current condition"_

At the mentioned of her baby, Hermione tried to stir and lift her hand to her stomach trying to feel her child. She felt relieve when it kicked at the spot where she put her hands on.

This seems to get the attention of the people inside the room and she suddenly felt surrounded. She opened her eyes and she saw a woman with clear blue eyes and an all too familiar blond hair, _Narcissa Malfoy._

 _"Ms Granger how are you feeling?"_ she asked with a concerned in her voice

For a moment Narcissa resembled her sister, Bellatrix and Hermione panicked and tried to scoot away from the woman

 _"Don't!..Don't hurt my baby! Please!"_ she sobbed as she tried to cover her stomach with her both hands

 _"Ssssh..Ms Granger I am not my sister"_ Narcissa said in a sooting voice trying to calm Hermione _"were not going to hurt you or your baby.."_

This seem to work as Hermione stopped crying and let out a breath. Narcissa smile at the witch and pulled the blanket to Hermione to cover her body again.

 _"Ms Granger.."_ she heard her professor " _may I inquire how far a long are you so we can administered the right potion for you and your baby?"_

 _"26 weeks..I think.."_ she muttered

Snape nodded _"seems like my calculations are correct, please drink this Ms Granger, it will help replenish the nutrients lacking of the baby and it will help to heal your wounds properly"_

She almost forgot the wounds inflicted by Bellatrix in her arms. She tried to look at it but it was already covered by bandages. Narcissa helped her in drinking the potions and she soon felt the effects of it.

 _"Ms Granger this is a Dreamless Sleep Potion"_ Narcissa explained as she saw a purple vial in Narcissa's hand _"it will help you relax and give you the proper rest you needed.."_

Hermione eyed the vial warrily, still not trusting Narcissa, she looked at her professor who nods in agreement.

 _"It is not a poison Ms Granger.."_ Snape said "i _t will help you relax"_

Taking her cue from his professor, she accepted the vial from Narcissa and gulp an amount and felt the effects of it immediately. Drowsiness covered her head and she felt her body slumped into the bed falling deeply in to sleep.

 _Rest well Ms Granger and be prepared._ was the last thing she heard inside her mind before going into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: He cried all his regrets in front of Hermione, all the what could have been.


	4. Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cried all his regrets in front of Hermione, all the what could have been.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been staying in the Manor since the incident. Three days , a week or more than that she can't be sure. All she knew  is that no one came to her room but Narcissa and the two house elves that were attending to her, Nitty and Lola. Lucius nor Bellatrix never dared to enter the room and she never saw her old Potions professor again after giving her potions for her wounds and her baby.

 _"No one touches the mudblood before the final battle!"_ She heard Narcissa argue with her deranged sister , it was Voldemort's orders she knew very well.

  
Before she lost conciousness the day they were presented to Voldemort, she heard Serverus Snape suggested to keep her and the baby as hostages for Harry so he wouldn't dare to do anything to escape. Hermione didn't know if she should be thankful to his old Professor for saving her life and her child or hated him for delaying the inevitable.

 _"after the war you can do whatever you like!"_ She heard Narcissa added as she blocked Bellatrix from the door.

Hermione kept her eyes tightly shut as she gripped her stomach trying not to listen at Bellatrix's whining. Hermione was so focused she didn't noticed that Bellatrix had already left and Narcissa had walked near her bed.

 _"You can open your eyes now Ms Granger, my sister is gone.."_ said the cold voice of Narcissa 

Hermione opens her eyes and saw the crystal blue eyes of the lady of the house, _Narcissa Malfoy_ looking down at her. It was not like Ron's warm sky blue eyes, it was paler and colder but Hermione decided it was rather beautiful.

 _"Thank you"_ Hermione managed to say.

 _"Don't thank me Ms Granger, I'm afraid that's the only thing I can do for you"_ Narcissa replied with a dismissive voice

 _"Nitty!"_ Narcissa called and without seconds two house elves appeared. It was always like that Hermione observed. The two house elves seems to be inseperable or comes in a package even though the other house elf have a different name.

 _"Make sure that Ms Granger have her meal and other needs"_ Narcissa ordered

 _"Yes Mistress"_ said the two house elves in unison with bowed heads.

Narcissa left her after giving specific orders and soon she was left again with the two house elves

* * *

Later that night, the second time she opens her eyes, it was not the crystal blue eyes of Narcissa that was staring intently at her instead it was a familiar silver gray eyes she used to love. His eyes shining brightly reflecting what little light inside the room.

_"Draco"_

She saw a flash of emotions with his two silver gray orbs when she utter his name. The two most recognizable was  _Regret and Sorrow_

  
His appearance showed it too. His hair looked unkept and shaggy. He was still wearing an expesive looking wizard robes but it doesn't fit perfectly at him and he looked like he lost a lot of weight that his face looks thinner and more pointed than before.

They kept looking at each other for what seems like hours, both trying to look at each other's face as if remembering what they look like that last time they were together.

  
Draco lifted his hand to cupped Hermione's face. He felt his heart sank when Hermione didn't leaned on it, instead she just kept looking at him.

The dead silence between them that followed was unbearable that Draco cannot hold back anymore.

 _"Hermione...Im so sorry…"_ Draco managed to say trying to hold back his tears. His thumb caressed her cheeks affectionately, missing the way she would look and smile at him before at room of requirements. So much had changed between the two of them and even if Draco didn't want to admit it he knew he had lost Hermione _forever_.

He knew it from the way she looks at him. It was not like the ones that felt like a warm summer heat that envelops your body and lets you know you were safe and you were loved. _No,_ Hermione didn't look at him with loving eyes nor with hateful eyes, that he knows he could bare. It was much worse, She looked at him with _pity_.

Draco with all the emotions he contained inside himself since he left Hermione to complete his mission up to this point cannot hold back any longer and  pours everything in front of Hermione. He cried, harder than he cried in his life . He cried all his regrets in front of Hermione, _all the what could have been and all the wasted chances._

He said the only words that he always seems to say in front of Hermione. " _Im sorry"_

Hermione didn't say anthing, she just close her eyes listening to Draco's cries and apologies until she fell asleep.

Draco never came back after that night and when Hermione opens her eyes again it was morning and the now familiar eyes of Narcissa was looking at her. She never did this before, whenever she was in the room to direct the elves, for her meals or other necessities, she only look at her overall to see if anything is out of order and then she would immediately hurry outside the room. This time it was different, it is as if Narcissa was looking at Hermione Granger for the first time, inspecting every part of her face. When Narcissa noticed that Hermione was looking back at her, she resume to direct the other elves and avoided looking back at her and immediately exited the room.

The next day Narcissa never came, her presence was replaced by another house elf who reminded her so much of Kreacher. He seems to be the chief house elf as he keeps ordering the two house elves. 

She suddenly misses Harry and wondered how or what is he doing. _Do they beat him or tortured him? or at least give him food to eat?_

 _"Please keep him safe.."_ Hermione prayed earnestly as warm tears run down to her cheeks  _"I can't live without him.."_

_I will never leave you and I will always love you no matter what_

Harry kept his promise from that night. The night he declared his love for her and the night she told him everything. She was distraught at first when Harry left the tent. She had thought that she lost everyone from her life, her parents, Draco, Ron and even Harry. She didn't know what she will do next and she resigned herself to sleep unable to stop herself from crying. When she opens her eyes again, she never expected to saw him again, lying beside her with his arms wrapped protectedly at her. She tried to apologize again but Harry stop her with his piercing green eyes and declared his undying love at her. 

How she wished to see those eyes again, even for one last time. To hold his face and kiss him like it was the last thing she will ever do. 

* * *

That night it is as if Merlin had heard her wishes, she saw those emerald green eyes again gazing down at her. _Am I still dreaming?_ she asked herself. She knows the impossibility of the situation but she let herself hope. 

 _"Harry.."_ she whispered breathlessly 

 _"Hermione.."_ Harry said as he caressed her cheeks with his both hands  _"I miss you Mione...Thank God you were safe.."_

Hermione realized it wasn't a dream. If it was a dream, she wouldn't felt Harry's warm hands caressing her cheeks and wiping her tears that are now fully running from her eyes. She lifted her hands to cup his face, his brows, and his hair. _It's really him, Thank Merlin_

 _"Harry...how?"_ she croaked between sobs 

 _"Sssh love we have to go.."_ said Harry as he kissed her forehead.

 _"But how?"_ She asked as Harry lifted the blankets and helped her sit up

 _"Hello Hermione.."_ Hermione heard the dreamy voice of one of her friends from Hogwarts

_"Luna?"_

_"I didn't know you were pregnant Hermione."_ Luna stated as a matter of factly as she saw the huge swell in Hermione's stomach _"I believe congratulations is in order"_ she added with a smile as she looked at both Harry and Hermione. 

Both of them couldn't helped but smile at their accentric friend. 

 _"Thanks Luna.."_ said Harry _"but we really need to go..can you help Hermione in walking?"_

Luna nodded as she went to stand beside Hermione holding her left arm while Harry hold the other one. Hermione noticed that Harry had pulled out a wand from his pocket and prepared himself for any in coming threat. They were almost at the door when a tall dark figure stands in front of the door. His body completely blocking the exit and a wand set at his left hand. 

_"Draco.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all guys for reading. Sorry it takes too long for me to write this next chapter. Ive been busy with work so..


	5. What have you done Draco?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What have you done Draco?"
> 
> He looked at his mother with determination and defiance in his grey stormy eyes before answering. 
> 
> "The right thing Mother"

_"Draco…"_

All three of them stopped and held their breath each anticipating what will come next as they stand opposite of Draco Malfoy. His face was unreadable and he kept looking at both Hermione and Harry, totally ignoring Luna at the side.

 _"Malfoy..let us through.."_ Harry said in a silent and demanding voice

 _"No! You can't take her"_ Draco said immediately, his wand pointing at Harry

 _"You know what they will do to her Draco..let us through"_ Harry replied calmly slowly lifting his own wand towards Draco.

Niether of the boys surrender to each others commands and kept their wands aimed at each other.

Finally Hermione spoke both startling the boys. She look at Draco with soft pleading eyes

_"Draco..."_

Draco looked at her and saw the same eyes that begged him to never leave her at the night of Dumbledore's death although this time, he knew that her request will be the opposite.

_"Hermione.."_

_"Draco…please…"_

_"I can't loose you again Hermione.."_

_"Please let us go.."_

_He knew it.._ he knew it..and yet it hurts like hell. He wondered why didn't he listen to her that night.

_Why did he leave her_

Perhaps if he stayed, they will still be together and maybe he will even be the father of the child she was carrying.

_Stupid_

He raised his other hand to cupped her cheek, feeling her familiar warmth skin

 _"Please Hermione, stay here at the Manor, I.. I will protect you.."_ he pleaded looking at her beautiful brown eyes he had always adored since he was eleven.

_"You know..I can't Draco"_

It felt like hours as he felt his heart broke at her denial. Is this how she felt that night?  
He could only look at her. Memorized her face. Maybe it will be the last time he would ever see her before he do the possibly the only right thing he will do in his entire life, let her go

_"Bippy"_

Draco called and within seconds small elf appeared beside Draco wearing an old pillow case

 _"Master calls for Bippy" t_ he little elf said with a bow head

 _"Collect all of Harry Potter's belongings and bring it back here"_ with a flick of his fingers the elf left and came back with all of the things he was told to get and handed it to his master

 _"Find Dobby and tell him Harry Potter needs his help"_ Draco ordered again

  
Draco gave all of their things that was confiscated to them including their wands and Harry's invisibility cloak that he draped in all three of them leaving only their heads visible.

_"Master, Bippy has brought Dobby as you ordered"_

_"Dobby is here to help Harry Potter and his friends"_

_"Get Harry Potter and his friends out of the Malfoy Manor, Dobby.."_ ordered Draco as if Dobby was still a Malfoy's house elf.

Dobby gladly accept his old Master's order and link his hands to Harry Potter to prepare them for apparition. Before the house elf apparate  Draco stop them to pull a necklace from his pocket.

 _"This is a necklace own by my family for generations. It has enchantments that will protect you from any harm…and it will also protect your baby.."_ said Draco as he clasped the necklace to Hermione

 _"Thank you Draco"_ said Hermione truthfully as she fingered the necklase.

 _"Don't..I should have done the right thing a long time ago…"_ said Draco as he looked at Hermione's eyes one last time.

 _"Dobby! Take them away…"_ said Draco as he tried to control himself from crying. He watched as Dobby apparated the three of them away and the last thing he saw was Hermione smiling at him.

_"Goodbye Hermione"_

* * *

 

He was walking back to his room when he was stopped by a familiar figure of his mother

_"What have you done Draco?"_

He looked at his mother with determination and defiance in his grey stormy eyes before answering. 

_"The right thing Mother"_

_The right thing_

* * *

Hours later, Draco was drinking his fifth glass of fire whiskey in his own room when he heard the deranged shout of his aunt

_"The prisoners are gone! THEY ARE GONE!"_

For the first time maybe since he left Hogwarts that night Draco felt himself smile. 


	6. Shell Cottage Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione didn't know what to say to Harry instead she gave him one of those bone-crushing hug of hers that seems to be only reserve to him and squeeze him as much as her large belly could allow her

It has been a week since their escaped from Malfoy Manor and arrival in Shell Cottage. Harry was seating beside Hermione holding her hands in their own room that was given to them by Bill and Fleur.  
The first night they arrived at Shell Cottage, Hermione was given a seperate room for her and her baby to rest but Fleur decided to let Harry share the room by the third morning she saw Harry sleeping next to Hermione. Harry and Hermione was more than thankful for Fleur's understanding and the two spend more of their time together in the safety of their own room despite the dirty looks given to them by Ron.  
It seems like Ron has been here since he left them from the forest. What is he doing here, Harry doesn't know and frankly he doesn't care.

 _"We have to tell them Harry.."_ said Hermione breaking the peaceful silence of the afternoon

 _"About what?"_ Harry asked though he already have an idea.

The fourth day of their stay, Harry noticed the curious looks given to them especially to Hermione and her belly whenever they went downstairs. He caught Bill most of the time looking at Hermione. Dean looked at them awkwardly and Olivander looks at Hermione with pity. Ron although he always kept to himself or spends his time in the company of Dean or his brother, always has a scowl on his face everytime they were in the same room.

_"You know what I'm talking about Harry."_

_"There's nothing to tell, Lily is mine"_ Harry replied stubbornly

 _"Lily?"_ Hermione asked as she turn around to face him and arched her brows

Harry smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his neck _"Yeah..I mean..it's your favorite flower isn't it? and I remember in fifth year you said if you ever have a daughter you wanted to name her after a flower?"_ he paused and added _"and you know I don't mind sharing my mum's name"_

Hermione smiled at him albeit the sadness he saw in her eyes

 _"You don't have to do that Harry"_ she said in a quite voice _"it's not your responsibility and you already have too much in your life without me and the baby adding to it"_

Harry just squeeze her hands _"Mione, do you remember the night when you told me the first time about the baby and I run like a fool and came back to you afterwards?"_ Hermione nodded _"I mean it when I told you that I love you no matter what, with or without Lily, I love you, Please let me do it for you and Lily"_ he finished with finality looking at her eyes to let her know how sure he is.

 

Hermione didn't know what to say to Harry instead she gave him one of those bone-crushing hug of hers that seems to be only reserve to him and squeeze him as much as her large belly could allow her

 _"I love you"_ she said barely audible but Harry heard it nonetheless. He hugged her back just as fiercely overly joyed at the words that came from Hermione's lips. He kissed her as gently as possible _"I love you too, Hermione Granger"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter super short. Really sorry about that


	7. Shell Cottage Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry felt his heart break for his friend but at the same time he knew deep down that he couldn't let go of Hermione, not everything they went through and not after he realized who he truly love.

Funny how a fight with your long time friend is more vicious than fight with your long time enemy. This is exactly what in Harry Potter's mind as he tried to pry away Ronald Weasley's hand from the sleeves of his worn out shirt.

"You bloody bastard!" Ron shouted to his face

It was supposed to be quick, at least that's what Harry's had in mind. He was just supposed to say that he was the father of Lily and that's it. If they were happy for him and Hermione then its good if they're not then that's too bad because Harry Potter doesn't give a bloody fuck anymore but Ronald Weasley had a different idea. As soon as Harry said what he had plan to say, his red headed and red blooded friend, or old friend jump from his seat and slams his body into the kitchen wall and spits accusations to his face. At least Bill and Dean was there to help, they didn't look joyous at his revelation but they didn't look at him with contempt either.

"You! You just waited for me to go away isn't it?" Ron shouted as he tried to get away from his brother and Dean "and then you! you took advantage! you took advantage of her!"

"I had never done anything you accused me of Ron" Harry said as he tried to calm himself "I love her since before you even noticed her! and I am too stupid to think that she was just my bestfriend and she belongs to you!"

"You knew! You knew I like her Harry!" Ron shouted tearing up at his confession. He never really said it out loud to anyone, not Harry nor his brothers and he never thought that he already lost his chance to say it to Hermione.

Harry felt his heart break for his friend but at the same time he knew deep down that he couldn't let go of Hermione, not everything they went through and not after he realized who he truly love.

"You shouldn't have gone away then Ron" he said in a low voice. They both looked into each others eyes before Harry break the connection first and headed upstairs.

* * *

 He took a calming breathe before entering their room. He didn't want her to worry anymore, she had done that enough for him for the last few months. He open the door and took her sleeping form. She looks so beautiful like that, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. He lay beside her as he study her features, something he made a habit of these past few months. Oh how he love every part of her face. Every part is unconventional but falls in place beautifully. He love her button nose specifically and how it will scrunched up automatically while she was laughing or how she will scrunched it if she finds something digusting and then pout at that thing or person.

He smiled at the memory of there first year at the train when Ron introduced himself to her with something on his mouth and she scrunch her nose and pouted her lips a little before saying _"pleasure"_.

His thumb touched her lips and wonder why he didn't kissed her back then in their third year, after they rescue Sirius. It was the only time he allowed himself to feel something for his friend. He knew back then that he had a crush on her with the way he blush when their faces almost touch as she spins the time turner and the adrenaline he felt when he squeezed her arms tighly to his body when they flew Buckbeak or when he was possesed with Voldemort in the Ministry, he took one look at her and he felt suddenly empowered, enough to drew out Voldemort.

"I love you" he whispered to the two of them in the silence of their own room.

"I love you" he repeated again. _I should have said it more before_ , he thought to himself

" I love you, Hermione Granger" he repeated again but this time he kissed her tenderly afterwards. She stirs a little before reaching for him instinctively. He smiled at that and hugged her as much as her belly would allow. He kissed her forehead and inhaled her new scent that he love, something that smell like her but something more as well. Perhaps it was the scent of the child inside her that's why he had a feeling that it was a girl but nevertheless he loved it too just like how he grew to love the child more and more "I love you too Lily" 

* * *

"What a mess!" Bill said as he slump at the bed next to his wife.

"Nothing we can do about Bill" his wife said as she run her hand in his arms calming him.

"I feel bad for my brother but I don't hate Harry or Hermione either" he confessed.

"I know.." Fleur smiled at him as she tried to make him lay down the bed "but I always thought that the two of them had something special, you know"

 _"What do you mean?"_ Bill asked as he lay in his side to face his wife

 _"In the tournament when we were about to do our first task, Hermione was there you know"_ she said as she comb her hand in his husbands hair   _"she sneaked in the tent of the champions and wished him goodluck and hugged him and she stayed even though Rita Skeeter was there and there's a chance that she will write another malicious article about her, she never left him"_ Fleur said smiling at the memory _"and the way Harry clasped her hand in worry but Hermione just squeezed his hand back as if saying it will be okay"_

 _"I'm feeling a little biasedess here"_ Bill joked

 _"Ha!..I always thought they were cute couple back then you know!_ " Fleur replied sh she pinched his husbands ear lightly.

 _"What would I tell mum?"_ Bill asked his wife a little seriously now _"Hermione needed her, she looks like she's about to give birth and I know your hands are full with Victoire and helping the others here"_

 _"Just tell her everything!"_ Fleur huffed before rolling her eyes _"it's not like she can do anything you know, they weren't her child to meddle with"_

Bill chuckle at his wife's reaction " _what, you're still mad at mum?"_

 _"A little"_ Fleur admitted

 _"It never really bother me before you know"_ Bill said as he reached for his wife's body.

_"Why?"_

_"Because I have the most beautiful and amazing wife in the world"_ he said as he kissed his wife _"and you know she's beautiful enough for the both of us"_ he added with an immitated copy of his wife's accent before they both laughed at the memory.

 


End file.
